


Strange Meeting

by starsdontdisappear



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Alternate Universe, College AU, Fluff, M/M, Taka as music student, Toru as an architecture student, Toruka - Freeform, meet cutes, so wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsdontdisappear/pseuds/starsdontdisappear
Summary: Toru opens his phone in class and gets in trouble.ORToru manages to take someone else’s phone in the library and meets a really cute guy afterwards.





	Strange Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve posted several AU prompts on my instagram account, and some of my followers said they were cute and shit like that. So, here’s one of those prompts that I’ve chosen to write because 
> 
> 1\. Star Wars is mentioned  
> 2\. I like meet-cutes  
> 3\. Toru as an architecture student WOW

Toru almost drops his phone from his hands as soon as he unlocks it and a paused video of something very sketchy appears right before his eyes. He lets out a loud _fuck_ and surprises the whole class as he locks the phone again, smiling awkwardly at his pressed classmates. They’re currently discussing Art History so the entire class fell into silence until he screamed out loud, and now even his professor is suspiciously looking at him. It’s not because the professor doesn’t allow them to look at their phones from time to time— he’s a pretty chill professor to begin with. It’s highly because Toru, instead of locking the phone, absentmindedly pressed play in panic and now the whole class is hearing indecent whimpers from two men with the sound of skin slapping. 

So now, he’s sitting on the seat by the professor’s table, hands shaking as he awaits his feared confrontation. He has never been inside the professor’s office for reasons other than getting his projects with high marks or being praised for his excellence in class. He’s easily one of the best students in class and in their whole college, no doubt. But the situation begs for a different atmosphere as his professor sits on his swivel chair and smirks at him. 

“There’s always a time for things like that, Toru,” he speaks, eyes directed at the phone Toru is holding in his hand. “Look, I completely understand this. You’re young and exploring things. But you’re my best student and I don’t want you to get distracted that easily in my class.”

Toru stares blankly at his professor, consciously nodding as if to indicate that he is listening even when he’s zoning out, thinking about how a pornographic video ever reached his phone when he never even visited a single x-rated website using it. He frowns as he attempts to apologize.

“I’m sorry for whatever trouble I have caused during the class, sir. It won’t happen again.”

The moment he gets out of the office, he screams internally, hand tightly gripping the black phone in his hand. He walks to the cafeteria, baffled and angry. Now his classmates probably think he’s some sex addict gay man who isn’t getting some so he’s just settling for porn. 

He stares at the phone on the table in front of him wondering about so many questions. The phone is really his, he thinks. It’s the latest iPhone model with black case, default lock and home screen wallpapers, and even has his assigned passcode: 230877. There’s no way his roommate, Ryota, ever sneaked under his pillow to use his phone to search for such video. Dude is a pretty innocent guy. 

“Also, I’ve only ever checked my phone for messages,” Toru starts thinking as he backtracks his life events before he came to his art class. At which point, he remembers going to the library to do a light reading for his other subject. 

“Shit,” he murmurs to himself as he realizes something. “I might have taken his phone.”

His head pounds at the stress the phone is giving him while he recalls how the guy seated beside him in the library looked like. He remembers, though, why he sat beside him. He starts blushing unconsciously as he recalls the mysterious guy’s petite figure as he swayed his way along the bookshelves looking for a particular book while Toru gazed at him through the little spaces between the books and dividers. 

Toru pulls his hair so hard he whines in pain as he feels shame rising in his stomach. If he managed to open the mysterious guy’s phone, for sure, the other has already done the same. 

“No worries, Toru,” he tells himself, nervously huffing. “Your phone’s totally clean.” 

The cafeteria remains almost empty with students already going to their respective classes. On the other hand, Toru decides, for the first time ever in his college life, to skip one class in the hopes of finding the owner of the phone he mistakenly took. He holds the phone and unlocks it again, carefully this time as to prevent himself from seeing other nasty, perverted files. He opens the camera roll and finds a few photos of cats, but not a single pornographic material. 

_Huh. I might’ve judged him quick._

He scans some more until he reaches the very first photo and _viola!_ A selfie! 

His heart might burst out of his chest anytime soon. The owner has such pretty eyes and soft-looking brown hair—which are apparently the only visible parts of his face in the selfie. Not at all bad for Toru because he’s pretty sure now, if anyone sees him, they’ll probably think he’s watching another sex video with the way his eyes sparkle and his smile reaches both his ears. 

He isn’t gay, though. At least that’s what he thinks and knows. No, he’s not gay. Absolutely not having butterflies in his stomach while he zooms in on the eyes. Pretty, pretty eyes. 

“How do I find you when I don’t even know you?” he whispers rhetorically to himself. 

He snickers to himself as he passes by the photos of the cats in the camera roll again, along with other photos of musical instruments and music sheets. 

“Music student?” 

Toru only has thirty minutes left to find the guy before his next class starts. He needs to get his phone back and return what isn’t his, so he rushes to the hallway heading to the music building. Thankfully, there aren’t as much students getting in the way as he sprints to the door. 

“Gosh I got talked to by my professor because of this phone,” Toru complains as he peeks at the glass portion of the classroom doors looking for those eyes with impeccable twinkle. 

The music building is rather quiet as opposed to the architecture building where Toru takes most of his class. He can barely hear footsteps and laughters. The classrooms are almost soundproof that no voices from the lecture come out to the hallway. Still, no sight of the petite, mysterious student with sparkly eyes. 

The blonde architecture student slaps himself in the face when he discovers that the easiest way to find his phone is to call his own number. 

“I’m not usually this dumb,” he murmurs while dialing his mobile number. 

He hears the faint sound of what seems like his ringtone, which is a theme song from a movie. As it appears, no one answers the phone. The sound of the piano follows after Toru cancels the call and tracks the location of the ringing. 

But it isn’t really the ringing that makes him follow; it’s the melancholic sound of piano keys carefully pressed to form a sad melody that Toru has never heard before. And before he knew it, he’s already standing by the door of one of the small audio-visual halls of the music building. He watches as a man in all black clothes and white sneakers play the instrument with no audience to watch him. It’s almost as if Toru gets lost more in the melody than in the floor plan of the building— he’s unfamiliar with both. The door is unlocked and the blonde student makes his way into the room ever so silently. 

He takes the phone in his hand again when he realizes why he came there in the first place, and dials his number. After which, his own phone starts ringing and he’s sure now that whoever was the pretty boy he was eyeing in the library is the same boy that got his phone by mistake. 

The boy stops pressing the piano keys and stands up, getting distracted by the persistent playing of the title theme of Star Wars in his back pack. When he finally reaches to his back pack, Toru ends the call and examines whether the boy could unlock the phone and that they, in fact, both have the same passcode as well. The next thing that happens is the mad loudness of Star Wars’ title theme playing and echoing in the hall and straight from the phone that Toru’s been holding. 

Look. They even have the same ringtone. How uncanny. 

The boy turns around, brows furrowing, as he discovers Toru standing by the doorway of the audio-visual hall, phone ringing in his hand. The ringing stops. 

“Uhh…do I know you?” the music student asks. 

“N-no you don’t,” Toru responds as he walks near the boy and gets to see his face again more closely. “Ah, it’s really you.” 

The blonde doesn’t realize that he’s already sporting a huge smile on his face that’s bordering to being creepy until he sees the grimace in the face of the petite boy. He closes his mouth. 

“Sorry. You don’t know me, but we sat together this morning at the library and I accidentally took your phone instead of mine,” Toru explains himself. 

The tension in the room increases and has turned the atmosphere stuffy. The blonde observes the boy across from him. And while he recalls the trouble opening the phone has brought him earlier, he can’t quite match perversion with the person standing in front of him especially when the boy got invested in playing the piano a while ago. But like the old saying goes, don’t judge the book by its cover. 

“But this is my phone,” the boy answers, raising the phone at Toru’s face level. 

“Uhh, we might have the same everything?” the blonde speaks with hesitation. “230877.” 

“My passcode. How did you—”

“It’s my passcode, too. Star Wars episode four,” Toru snickers when he sees the panic in the boy’s face. “And…” 

Toru pauses as he fiddles on the phone. Star Wars’ title theme begins to play on the phone the boy is holding. 

“…same ringtone,” Toru adds. 

The boy is bewildered and immediately unlocks the phone and tries calling his own mobile number. And once again, the movie theme starts playing, but this time on the phone in Toru’s hand. 

Toru gives back the phone to its rightful owner and the boy snatches it from his hand. He also takes his phone from the boy and looks at the floor and to the boy again reluctantly. The boy is checking his phone now as though Toru must’ve done something to it. 

“It got me in a small trouble. No judgment though, but you might want to close _that tab_ next time,” Toru smirks at the boy. 

“Oh my God. This is so embarrassing,” the boy exclaims as he gazes at Toru with glassy eyes and evident embarrassment. 

Toru’s heartbeat skips a little. 

“I’m Toru, by the way. Thanks for unknowingly keeping my phone safe,” he says and notices the burning red blush on the boys face. “I’m from the Architecture department.” 

He raises his had midway and the boy reaches out and shakes it. 

“I’m Taka, music student. Whatever your first impression of me, maybe I’m _that_ ,” he laughs, more relaxed this time. “Sorry for causing this trouble and thanks for returning my phone.” 

“Oh no, no problem. I’m the one who mistakenly took your phone coz I was in a hurry for my next class,” he explains and jolts in surprise. He looks at his watch only to find out that he has about 10 minutes left to run for his dear life. 

Attendance be damned, though. 

“Uhh…since we’ve introduced ourselves and have similar taste, you maybe…might want to, you know, hang out?” Toru says, his hands starting to get sweaty from being awkward and nervous. “Maybe watch 230877?” 

He tries to see if Taka understands what he said. 

“Star Wars marathon would be nice,” Taka simply answers and smiles at Toru with closed mouth. 

There goes the huge grin on Toru’s face once again. What an odd way of meeting each other. 

Toru leaves the hall afterwards, fulfilled and happy. He sprints to his own building with a huge smile on his handsome face, and Taka’s number in his contacts.

**Author's Note:**

> Was this ok? Or should I have just left it as an IG au prompt instead... Tell me what you think! Thanks! 
> 
> *230877 is August 23, 1977– the release date of the fourth episode of Star Wars
> 
> NERD LOL


End file.
